Close To You
by ishipcaskettalways
Summary: It took all of about two seconds and Kate was rolling over, her hand on Castle's shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress and climbing on top of him, her knees resting lazily on each side of his waist.


**AN: I'm sick in bed and just took some Nyquil but I had to get this out of my head. lol I know it's short and forgive me if it doesn't make much sense, but here it is.**

**P.S. These characters do not belong to me, I own nothing but the words I've just written about them!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing Kate noticed was the warm body pressed into her back. Startled at first, she remembered that Castle was due home from his impromptu book tour late the night before. She'd told him to wake her, she'd wanted to wait up for him but stress from a hot case brought her to her bed, and to her surprise, she was able to sleep knowing Castle was on his way home. His arm was wrapped around her stomach and their fingers were laced together right below her breasts, his breath hot on her neck.

It took all of about two seconds and Kate was rolling over, her hand on Castle's shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress and climbing on top of him, her knees resting lazily on each side of his waist. Her lips trailed kisses all over his face; his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his jaw. She felt his arms slide to her waist and around to her lower back, finally wrapping around her and pulling her close.

"Good morning," he said sleepily. The moment she heard his voice, felt his throat rumble with that familiar morning sound, she found his lips, pressed hers to his, and kissed him deeply; her hands resting lightly on either side of his freshly stubbled face. His hands roamed her body, first down to grasp her ass and then up to cup her face, his thumbs pressed into her jaw while the other 8 fingers rested tightly on the back of her neck.

She pulled away resting her forehead on his, their noses touching and kept her eyes closed for just a moment. She'd waited a week and a half. Exactly 10 days and 14 hours, and she'd missed the way it felt to wake up to him, the way he felt underneath her, the way he tasted under her hungry mouth. "Castle, why didn't you wake me," her voice not more than a whisper, it was a question that came out more like a statement as she pressed her lips to his and then placed kisses over his face and neck all over again.

His hands slid lazily over her back, down to slide up the hem of his old Duran Duran t-shirt she was wearing. "You were so tired when we talked last night, I couldn't wake you. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around you and you just looked so peaceful." His eyes took in every inch of her face hovering above him, the light of the morning just barely pouring through the windows. "But I missed you." There was a pause... "You're so beautiful," she bent to kiss him and he met her half way, while his hands worked the t-shirt up over her head, cutting off the kiss just before they resumed hungrily. Her breasts pressed into his bare chest and he moaned, bringing his lips to her waiting neck.

Before she could protest he'd hooked his arms over her and rolled, and suddenly she was beneath him, her bare back pressed into the satin sheets, her hair sprawled out on the pillows, his face just inches above hers. She smiled, catching his bottom lip with her teeth, then quickly soothing it with her tongue. He smiled back, catching a playful gleam in her eye, and their faces fell when she felt him pressing into her through his boxers. He held her gaze, his hands sliding down to caress her thighs, resting just before the curve of her knee and pulling her legs up around his waist. When he felt her legs wrap around him he bent to capture her lips again, one hand on her breast, and the other sliding up to lace with hers beside her head.

When they parted again she pressed her cheek to his and smiled against the hair that poked her soft skin, her free hand reaching down to cup him through his boxers. "I missed you, too".

And then she removed them.

* * *

**What did you think? :')**


End file.
